01! The past, presant and future of ash and misty
by Meiling Li
Summary: it's a fic i made from a dream i had so if you like it review if you dont then review but don't flame don't say like you suck never write again (o^;^o)


I don't own pokemon nintendo does I'm just writing a fanfic about it.  
  
I'm just gonna write the thoughts so if it doesn't have this " " then they arent saying it they're thinking it  
  
THE PAST, PRESANT AND FUTURE OF ASH AND MISTY  
Chapter 1  
  
A 7 year old girl was sitting in her bedroom enjoying her birthday and her mom came in. her mom brought her friend home. her mother introduced her to her friend. she said "this is charlene", and she said "charlene this is Mrs. ketchum and her son ash" (ash was 7 at the time) and then she introduced Mrs. ketchum to her older sisters while ash stayed behind to play with charlene. ash said "hi I'm ash" and the little girl replied replied with a smile "hi I'm charlene". then they went to play with blocks misty made a castle and ash made a pyramid. just then her sisters came in so they all played with their toys while misty and ash was still playing with their blocks.  
  
They started to talk again ash said "how old are you?"   
she's pretty cute  
  
charlene said "I'm 7 how old are you?"  
he's pretty cool  
  
ash said "I'm 7 too"  
  
then ash bursted up and said "one day I'm gonna be the world's greatest pokemon master but, I can't get my pokemon license until I'm 10 so I still have to wait 3 years, but I can still join the junior league with Gary and kim and me in the p-t league, me and gary are gonna be the-p-t-dream-team! what are you gonna do when you grow up?"  
  
charlene said calmly "I'm gonna be a gym leader"  
  
ash said surprisingly "really then I'm gonna have to vs. you in a pokemon match someday"  
cooL i wonder what type of pokemon she'll use  
  
then Gary and Mrs. oak came in Mrs. oak said "we're here! where's the little birthday girl?"   
  
charlene came out of her room with ash following her and said "hi"  
  
Gary joined ash and misty in her room and went up to the block towers and completely wrecked them!!  
  
Ash said "Hey!! why did you do that?!"  
man i hate him he ruined mine and charlene's fun  
  
Gary said "I needed blocks for a tower I was building"  
ha ha ha ha!  
  
ash said "so?"  
  
Gary said "that's why I wrecked both your towers"  
  
ash started yelling and charged at Gary they got into a huge fight!!  
  
just then charlene went in between both of them to stop their fight when Gary was about to punch ash. then Gary punched misty right in the face and knocked her unconscious she stayed at the hospital for 2 days. Ash, Gary, and their parents visited her both days until she got better.  
  
when charlene was better ash said "when I'm a pokemon trainer, I promise if I meet you again and you join my journey to become a pokemon master I will protect you especially from Gary"  
  
charlene said in a weak voice "OK"  
i hope that i get better soon  
  
then charlene went to sleep. (ash was sleeping over)  
  
ash got out his sleeping bag and went to sleep.  
if she gets better soon then i'll be able to tell her that i'll be by her side protecting her from now on  
  
then charlene opened one eye and thought to herself "  
why do I have an odd feeling about ash?"  
  
then she went to sleep...  
  
after she went to sleep she got amnesia  
  
the next morning ash woke up early then he ate breakfast and watched TV then he played snes.   
  
ash never saw charlene again but he met misty when he was ten.  
  
charlene thought "who's he?, who am i? i'll make up a fake name then umm..... i know misty"  
  
ash packed his bags and went home when he got home he said hi to his mom and dad.   
  
his dad was a pokemon trainer and his mom was a housewife.   
  
ash went to his room and watched some more TV but when he was watching TV his mom was watching him.  
  
i wonder why ash looks so saD  
  
she asked "what's wrong?" and he didn't react ('cause he was thinking about charlene) then his mom patted him and   
  
i wonder how charlene is doing?  
  
he shuttered and said "I feel sorry about charlene I'm the one that made her unconscious because I was fighting with Gary, and she tried to stop us" ash's eyes started to get watery and he started to cry.   
  
his mom tried to comfort him but, she had an idea since ash and misty go to school's that are close to each other she thought that ash and misty can play everyday after school (Poketech) 'cause she might be running errands and his dad left yesterday to start his pokemon journey.  
  
poor ash i'll tell him that he can play with her in the park after schooL  
  
she told ash about her idea and ash agreed  
  
on Monday ash walked to the park after school and he excpected to se charlene there while he was waiting he played but she never came.   
i wonder where charlene is she was supposed to meet me here  
  
then he saw a kid that was 2 years older then him then he came up to them and said looking at ash "Hi! my name is brock! what's yours?"  
  
ash said "my name's ash!"  
i hope that brock doesn't start to talk about girls  
  
and brock said "nice to meet you ash"  
he looks fun to play with   
  
ash said "nice to meet you too brock"   
  
brock sat in the sandbox with ash and they started to build some towers  
  
while in the park ash tried to keep brock as far away from him as he can ('cause he thought that brock was gay)  
  
ash walked back to his house, when brock went the other way then ash walked home and rushed to his room and turn on the TV to the pokemon channel.  
  
then his mom came in.   
  
she asked "why are u so low?"  
  
ash said "i met someone named brock at the park today"  
  
his mom said "and?"  
  
ash said "it seems like he likes me, but I'm not gay!"  
  
ash was very angry at brock  
  
his mom said "maybe u should try to be brocks friend instead of his enemy?"  
  
ash never thought about it that way  
  
ash said "I'll try"  
  
the next day at the park they met brock again and he seemed really eager to talk to ash   
  
he said "ash, I know that u think that i'm gay but i'm not gay"  
  
and brock said "well I'm gonna leave you alone until you have a girlfriend"  
i'll probably meet some hot other chick  
  
ash said shocked "really so will you still be my friend?"  
wow what a good friend  
  
brock said "yup"  
  
ash said "so i can still play with you?"  
  
one night ash, Kim and Gary were walking with there parents when suddenly a gastly appeared and attacked them they didn't know what to do so they used a pokemon that ash's dad left him when he went off on his pokemon journey the pokemon was an elekid they used the elekid to try to defeat the gastly but it was no use it didn't work but they made it paralyzed long enough to make a getaway  
  
they ran as fast as they could  
  
then they finally got to pallet town  
  
ash gasped for air while Gary acted all tough and mature  
  
then they saw professor oak (Gary's grandfather)  
  
he said to ash and gary "would you like me to teach you two about pokemon? I saw you all at lavender being chased by that gastly so if I teach you two about pokemon so you'll be able to battle properly"  
  
then ash bursted up and said "I'll take that class and become the world's greatest pokemon trainer"  
  
then Gary said "no way!! I'm gonna be a way better pokemon trainer then you will ever be!"  
  
then ash said "fine I'll make a deal with you when we become pokemon masters-"  
  
Gary inturrupted "you mean if for you"  
  
ash continued "well anyways if we become pokemon masters then we'll have a pokemon match to see who's the better trainer"  
  
Gary said "deal!"   
  
The next week ash, kim, Gary, and brock all went to the circus this circus was different it was a Pokemon Circus!!  
  
in the pokemon circus there were souvenir stands, parades, clowns etc.  
  
there were also pokemon performing in the circus the kids really enjoyed the circus.  
  
they went back to pallet again to play snes  
  
then they had a slumber party  
  
after the slumber party they all went to brock's birthday party   
  
by then ash and gary and kim were 10 and brock was 12  
  
after ash started his pokemon journey he met a girl named misty and after a year of traveling on ash's 11 birthday (after he tames charizard) misty finally admits that she likes him and he says that he likes her when he's 11 also and this is how it happened....  
(oh yeah and by the way i'm not gonna copy anymore i'm sorry for the trouble i've caused and i'll try to capitalize peoples names but i can't make any promises)  
  
One day Ash and Misty were walking in the woods and Misty said "Ash? Ash!!! hey anyone home?" she knocked on his head.  
  
Ash said "huh? oh Misty"  
  
Misty said "so waddaya wanna do today?"  
  
Ash said "oh yeah you're still here"  
  
Ash said "how about if we go to ....."  
  
Misty said "cerulean to get my bike!!"  
  
Ash paused. then he said "fine"  
  
(this is part of a dream i had)  
  
Me and my friend Cody (we're both pokemon obsessers) were playing gameoy (pokemon of course) he and me had a big pokecard collection.  
  
one time we were playing gameboy in cerulean in the same place ash and misty were when we suddenly got sucked into our gameboy's and we saw ash and misty  
  
we were about to run to them when i realized that we were just sucked into our gameboys and we were anime characters (like ash and misty)  
  
me and cody, both pokemon experts and we always carry spare change went to the pokemon mart in cerulean and bought some pokeballs when i went to put them on i realized that i had some already on my belt then it hit me (litterally) i mean really hit me ash and misty were fighting again and ran into me and cody.  
  
oh yeah the pokeball thing i realized that we had the pokemon that we train in our gameboy's.  
  
after ash and misty ran over me they noticed that i was on the ground at first they thought we were team rocket then when we didn't say the stupid motto they looked at our clothes cody was wearing a green shirt, cargo pants, and a pokemon jacket while i was wearing jeans, a red t-shirt, and a pokeball necklace, then they realized we were total pokemon trainers.  
  
misty thought who are they? while ash thought the same  
  
ash then said "well they look cool enough for me!"  
they're pokemon trainers alright!  
  
misty then whispered to ash "i don't know ash maybe they're dusguised"  
plus i don't like that girl she might start to like ash  
  
(i do like ash by the way) i said "don't worry we hate team rocket!"  
duh they totally suck!  
  
then misty said to me "who's your friend and i don't even know your name"  
  
then cody whispered to me "better not give our real names"  
  
i then whispered back "ok then"  
  
i said "my name is anne chovy"  
  
and cody said "my name is tom ato"  
  
then ash and misty said "hey we made that up those are our gag names so we know you're fake"  
  
i said "sorry......... sorry ok then my name is caroline"  
  
cody then said "yeah and my name's cody"  
  
misty said "how do we know you're not lying"  
maybe this'll get it outta them  
  
i said "no" and i got out my pokedex and ash checked the id card"  
  
ash said "no SHE's not lying" then he checked cody's.  
  
ash said "he's not lying either"  
  
then he said "wait a minute if you have pokedex's then you must know proffessor oak"  
  
we both said "yeah, that's where we got our pokedex's"  
  
ash said "let's go there right now!"  
  
then me and cody nodded.  
  
we took out our pidgeot's and told them to climb on.  
  
they were wondering if it was strong enough then i said "we both feed it rare candy untill it's level 100"  
  
ash and misty said "level 100!?!"  
  
i said "yup al the pokemon i have on my belt are 100" "and i beat the pokemon league too acctually we both did more then 7 times"  
  
ash and misty sadi "woah we haven't even beat it once"  
ash: i wouldn't wanna battle you  
  
then i said "come on aren't we going to proffessor oak's? i got my first pokemon there"  
  
ash said "what's that?"  
  
i said "pikachu"  
  
ash said "no way!!!!"  
  
i said "yeah so let's go"  
  
ash climbed onto my pidgeot and misty climbed on to cody's'  
  
on the way me and ash talked and talked and we realized that we have so much in common.  
  
at the end when we finnally got to proffessor oak's, professor oak said "wow my favorite pikachu trainer's? he said to ash i see you've met caroline and little pikathunder unfortunatly she's already beat the pokemon league and she's younger then you at least one year"  
  
then he said to cody "oh cody you've met ash and misty too"  
  
then he whispered to ash "he's just like caroline they travel together like you and misty if you battle them you'll lose for sure but not to get you hopes down"  
  
ash shouted out "fine then if no one believes me then i'll battle caroline and misty'll battle cody"   
we said "fine"  
  
i said "I CHOOSE YOU PIKATHUNDER!!!!"  
  
ash said "huh?"  
why does she say that only i say that!  
  
then he said quickly "I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU"  
  
i said "Pikathunder go use double team!"  
  
ash said "uh oh"  
  
i said "pikathunder use rage quick attack!"  
ash saw his pikachu the same way i did.  
  
then i yelled "pikathunder no don't do it i just realized that if you attack pikachu with rage quick attack then you'll knock out pikachu until it reaches the sky like eevee did to team rocket"  
  
then pikathunder stopped and came to my side  
  
ash called back pikachu  
  
and i said "i can't do it hurting my love's pikachu"  
  
ash said "what did you say i didn't catch that?"  
  
then i said "n-nothing i-i didn't say anything y-you win i forfiet"  
  
ash said "ok"  
  
at my house (in the game)  
  
i was sitting in the living room with misty while cody was talking to ash in the dining room setting the table.  
  
i said to misty "i know you like ash and you know i do, r-right?"  
  
misty said "you like him?!? hahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
i said "yeah"  
  
she said "oh cool"  
damn! she likes him  
  
i said "why don't you like him he's cute, has courage, likes pokemon"  
  
she said "i like him-"  
  
i inturrupted "so you do! no i'm just kidding go ahead and finish"  
  
she said "i like him as a friend not like how you do  
  
"sure"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"alright i got him for myself"  
  
"yeah good luck"  
  
then the guys came in  
  
ash said "hey"  
  
i said "ash an i talk to you in private"  
  
he said "ok"  
  
i draged him into my room and said while misty was eze-dropping "ash she said she doesn't like you but she likes you as a friend"  
  
and he said "what about you?"  
  
"me? well... i... uh... well.... i like you"  
  
misty heard it all, her heart was broken.  
  
she ran to her room crying  
  
ash and i leaned closer, and closer and i gave him a light kiss  
  
then he walked to misty's room when he heard her crying  
  
ash went in and saw her crying  
  
he said "hey misty why are you crying?"  
  
"i saw you ash in her room"  
  
ash said "oh you did how much did you see?  
  
she said "when she said she liked you"  
  
ash thought good then she didn't see me kiss her:  
  
misty said "why what else happened?"  
  
ash said "nothing but why do you care all you want from me is your stupid bike and now that i bought it for you why won't you go away and stay out of my personal life!"  
  
misty said "fine i'll leave and go to cerulean"  
  
ash said "good now go"  
  
misty got her stuff and ran for cerulean  
  
when ash came back i needed batteries for my pokedex so i was letting pikathunder recharge them for me.  
  
cody whispered "so did you tell caroline?"  
  
ash whispered "of course not! but she told me and i kissed her"  
  
cody said "cooooooooll"  
  
i said "what's so cool?"  
  
cody said "nothing!"  
  
i said "hey misty, hey where're ya goin?"  
  
"cerul-" she was out the door before she could finish.but i caught cerul- so cody said "she's going to cerulean. Ash what did you say to her?  
  
i said "now that you have your stupid bike why don't you go away and stay out of my personal life!"  
  
i said "ooooooh, well we'll just catch her with pidgeot"  
  
cody said "yeah you coming ash?"  
  
ash said "yeah"  
  
"k then let's go!!"  
  
me and cody both knew that to get to cerulean from pallet took a few days so we caught her running through veridian forest.  
  
so we got out our fastest pokemon and told them to catch her  
  
misty eventually stopped and rapidash and dodrio got her.  
  
when we all caught up to her we said that we'll give her a ride to cerulean unless she wanted to stay.  
  
she said "go already!! do make me use this" she said as she pulled out a hammer  
  
i said "ok ok i just thought that-" then she hit me with her hammer  
  
--------------------------  
  
of course i fell unconcious and then i found that i was in the hospital when i woke up that is.  
  
ash said "you ok?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
cody said "phew"  
  
i went to the window to see what city i was in the i found out that i was in goldenrod city (from pokemon gold) and i said "oh my god"  
  
ash said "what"  
  
i said "this is the place where team rocket attacks us and take your pikachu we gotta get outta here!!!!"  
  
ash said "team rocket? you mean jesse and james? we have nothing to worry about"  
  
i said" no it's not them it's there boss giovanni"  
  
ash said " huh!!!???"  
  
cody said "oh no giovanni he has stronger pokemon then us!"  
  
i said "we gotta use more rare candies!! at least till we get them to level 1000"  
  
"ok here ash take about 1000 of these you'll need 'em"  
  
"we can either do that or get outta johto and back to kanto and catch misty!" i said "well we'd better get out pidgeot"  
  
ash said "ok"  
  
but cody refused he wanted to stay and defeat giovanni once and for all.  
  
but i said "we can do that later but now we gotta go!!"  
  
cody said "ok then but we come back after we get misty"  
  
"fine"  
  
we flew from johto into kanto and then to cerulean gym where they saw misty's sisters  
  
(i forgot the names of misty's sisters so if i type them talking and you don't know which one it is then just use you imaginations)  
  
one of misty's sisters said "misty said that if you came don't let you in the gym"  
  
ash said "why?"  
  
hte sister that was talking before said "i dunno but what ever it was she still doesn't want-"  
  
the suddenly psyduck popped out from behind a bush. PSY-AY-AY  
  
of course we knew that misty was nearby if psyduck was here.  
  
misty then came out of the bush and said "psyduck!! come back"  
  
then we grabbed her and asked why she ran away  
  
she said quickly "i found out that you liked ash and ash like you back and i like ash so that's why i ran away and if you didn't understand me i ran 'cause i was jealous and..." she breathed in "i love you ash".  
  
ash said "i love you to"  
  
"oh cool hey there's a ditto" i said.  
  
ash fought it with pikachu(which he fed with lots of the rare candies me and cody gave him)  
and caught it!  
  
i said "hey i wanted to catch it!"  
  
ash said "don't you have 151 pokemon already? you should have a ditto"  
  
i said "well yeah i guess.... ok u can have it (spikey haired freak)"  
  
ash said "what was that? i didn't 'catch' that ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
cody then thought:  
i really wanna get back a giovanni for destroying raichu!!  
  
then he shouted "LET'S GO BACK TO GOLDENROD AND DEFEAT GIOVANNI!!"  
  
ash said "ok ok calm down cody we'll go to goldenrod"  
  
cody said "sorry i just wanna get back at giovanni"  
  
misty asked "why do wanna beat giovanni for?"  
  
i said "you gotta tell them cody or they'll live forever in suspense"  
  
cody said "ok you see i uh.... well when i was fighting giovanni in veridian i was using my raichu and giovanni killed it, he didn't faint it he killed it and now it's at lavender pokemon graveyard.... raichu started off as pikachu and evolved into raichu, pikachu/raichu was my very first pokemon"  
  
misty said "so if we go to lavender we'd see it at the graveyard"  
  
cody said "yeah....but i wanna go to goldenrod first....SO LET'S GO!!"  
  
________________________  
in goldenrod.....  
  
we went to the radio tower and beat the guards and went all the way up to the director's office of course we couldn't find the director but there was an imposter director who was really giovanni he has that team rocket disease that whenever some one say prepare for trouble he leaps out of his costume and says the team rocket motto.  
  
i said "we gotta get em' before he puts a controller on pikachu!!"  
  
cody said "lemme take care of him, he killed my first pokemon so i just gotta get my payback...."  
  
giovanni said "oh ho ho cody..... and caroline i remember you"  
  
cody said "shut up!!!!!"  
"go lugia!!"  
  
i said "ho-oh if lugia needs help back em' up!"  
  
giovanni said "ha! go cybermew...."  
  
ash said "cybermew?"   
  
*pokedex turns on* "bleep, cybermew, a genetically enhanced mewtwo with armor to build up it's speed and defence"  
  
"woah"  
  
cody yelled "that's it!!! that's the pokemon that killed RAICHU!!!!"  
  
(in the battle sequense i don't write _____ says i write ______: like instead of cody says it says cody: so it's just easier and i don't write i, i write caroline...... k?)  
  
  
  
sorry i forgot to finish it so don't rate it til it's finished!! (geez, some hardcore viewers) and i did write this if i didn't then who did i copy it from? plus anyways this is my first fic so cmss  
if you got any questions e-mail me at pokeff7goemon@home.com  
  



End file.
